


Just good, old-fashioned platonic buddies

by Tiny_Black_Cat



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: Carmilla parallels obviously, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Liveblog, Meta, Multi, Nonfiction, Other, Pretzels, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Black_Cat/pseuds/Tiny_Black_Cat
Summary: My thoughts and notes on Crazy Ex-Girlfriend. Part liveblog, part behind-the-scenes fun facts.
Kudos: 1
Collections: March Meta Matters Challenge





	Just good, old-fashioned platonic buddies

April 26, 2019

Stoner girl kissed Greg! This disappoints me, because I ship Rebecca and Greg, and also Rebecca and stoner girl.

May 14, 2019

“Love Kernels” from Crazy Ex-Girlfriend - which is really growing on me tbh - is it supposed to be a reference to Beyonce’s Lemonade?

Edit: According to <https://cxg.fandom.com/wiki/Love_Kernels>, it is  


May 24, 2019

  1. I’m not sure about Season 2 but I think for seasons 1 - 3 pretzels have made an appearance in all the premieres, the most recent being with Rebecca crushing a pretzel beneath her heel in season 3 (the pretzel symbolizing Josh/the West Covina happiness dream?)
  2. It’s weird that both Rebecca and her mom have the same cover story about Robert the dog. I’m 99.9% sure he’s part of the reason why Rebecca tried to kill herself in college (edit: it was “back in law school,” same thing?)
  3. Speaking of Naomi ... people are going to recognize that Rebecca’s mom is also a piece of shit, right?

May 30, 2019

I was rewatching “Oh My God I Think I Like You” and I realized in the last scene when Rebecca goes back to bed there are four or five empty bottles in the room with her

June 2, 2019

  * Heather’s hair changes from red to purple-streaked in 3x06 or so, symbolizing her life change since she is no longer a student
  * 3x07 has an episode title that for the first time in the series does not include Josh’s name
  * The lyric from Strip Away My Conscience “let me choke on your cocksuredness” was originally “[dude, I’m so wet](https://genius.com/12898899)” which seems way more explicit to me. I may be wrong but it seems to me that the censors made them change the lyric from something that emphasizes Rebecca’s pleasure to something that she offers to do for Nathaniel
  * I didn’t realize cocksuredness was a real word, it felt like something the writers coined for that pun
  * Are they ever going to address the fact that Josh wouldn’t have proposed so quickly if not for Rebecca’s mom?
  * 3x09 has some really good lines, like “it’s an asexual utopia!”

June 6, 2019

Sometimes a family is a bisexual single one-eighth Chippewa boss and his Jewish Yale lawyer employee who donates her egg to him, her work-friend/adoptive mother, and her cool roommate/friend/surrogate.

June 6, 2019

Valencia has a girlfriend??!?!?!!!

June 6, 2019

afssjgshsdhdhdg they replaced the season 3 theme with Trent’s “I’m Just a Boy in Love”

June 12, 2019

(Episode: I’m So Happy for You)

Wow a whole song devoted to how shitty Paula is as a parent.

(As Rebecca’s mother figure, Paula is amazing. As the mother of her biological and younger kids, she really fails them tbh.)

June 17, 2019

(Episode: I Will Help You)

Whoever does the “previously on” for cxg could be a lot more concise, just saying.

I think the season 1 theme is still the best and while the others have grown on me, they’re not as great (season 1 = best, season 2 = second best, season three = third best, etc). However, the way the S4 theme has Other Rebecca always say something different is cool. *barking*

Also not a fan of the theme of “it’s bad to live with your parents.”

June 19, 2019

If I had video-editing capabilities I would make a vine or something of Those Scenes in season 3 of Carmilla set to We Should Definitely Not Have Sex Right Now (it’s a really great trope, that one.)

[_(Laura: Look at us. Making plans. Strategizing. Comrades working shoulder-to-shoulder. With no desperate kissing or lusty sexual undertones. No awkwardness. Just good, old-fashioned platonic buddies._)](https://carmillatranscripts.tumblr.com/post/150765081680/carmilla-3x16-regrets-ive-had-a-few)

June 24, 2019

An episode related to the musical Cats! <strike>Henceforth I shall assume that Rebecca is a furry for the female Hungry Cat.</strike>

(I thought that was Todrick Hall as Freaky Cat)

June 25, 2019

_Hungry Vagina Metaphor_ (I can’t believe that’s the name of the song)

July 16, 2019

The piano in No One Else Is Singing My Song and The Darkness is the same!

July 16, 2019

Josh Chan as the modern Dulcinea

July 24, 2019

One of the many great things about “You Stupid Bitch” is when after she sings the first line the crowd - which is all in her head - cheers, because they know this song. It’s not a new thought; it’s a song about all of the worst things in her head she tells herself again and again.

(Also I found out there’s a commentary album for Season 1.)

October 11, 2019

Things Carmilla and Crazy Ex-Girlfriend have in common

  1. Canon queer representation
  2. Fantastic actresses (and actors)
  3. The end of the series plotted from the beginning and having enough seasons to bring it to a satisfying conclusion

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted, but I'd rather keep my accounts separate at the moment


End file.
